The Little Things
by hariboo-smirks
Summary: Hopefully the beginning of a series. Sparky. 2?
1. Coffee

My first foray in to the Atlantis world, hopefully this will turn into a series of moments bases on the little things :D This was written in like 10 mins and is un-beated, cuz yeah… im that impatient. Forgive any mistakes.

Little Things: Coffee

It always amuses John that despite the fact she's usually up before more than half the city, one of the first people in the Control Room and who schedules morning meetings all the time, Elizabeth is not a morning person. At all.

In fact, she can't even function properly without at least two cups of coffee, and not the stuff that they get in the mess too, Elizabeth gets her liquid life from the Anthropology Department, which is basically castor oil. Dr. Mendez, the head of the department, is very protective of his life's blood and only lets a select few access to his stash.

Elizabeth, not surprisingly, is one of those privileged few.

John remembers the first time that he went to get some for her.

He's never seen a man turn on him so fast, fury in his eyes, gone was sweet and helpful old Dr. Mendez. To this day John swears that he felt his blood freeze under that stare and this man is smaller than Radek. Fortunately he was able to clear up the whole mess, stating that the coffee was for Dr. Weir that she just couldn't get away.

Mendez had just **looked** at him and _called_ Elizabeth. The man hadn't even believed him! Elizabeth had of course vouched for him and John had left, but not before one last warning.

"Tell Dr. Weir to let me know ahead of time next time she's sending you for her coffee, this stuff doesn't come cheap, _Colonel_." There's something in his voice that clearly says 'I see you touching my coffee again without permission and you'll wish the Wraith had gotten to you first.' John nods and hightails it out of there.

When he got back to Elizabeth, she had greedily gulped down the drink and John had only stared in wonder. The smell alone had been enough to destroy some of taste buds. He had of course also relayed the message and couldn't believe it when Liz had just laughed it off.

That had been one scary little man…

"Don't worry John, this stuff comes a lot cheap than you think. Dr. Mendez's mother sends him bags of this stuff every supply run. She and her husband own a coffee plantation." Elizabeth's declaration had appeased him. Somewhat.

Grateful that he and Liz had been safe from any immediate danger from Dr. Mendez, he just sat with her, relaxing on her couch and finished her eggs, because she never does.

Thankfully Mendez is now used to him getting coffee for Elizabeth.


	2. Soup

Little Things: Soup

Elizabeth hates chicken soup when she's sick. Will not eat it, will not even looking at it.

John of course knows about it, ever since their first year when he went to her office and found her asleep, head resting on her desk; when he had gone to wake her up he had noticed she was burning up. After practically dragging her to the infirmary his suspicion had been confirmed by a very disappointed Carson that she had a fever (thankfully it had been just a regular human fever), but she had been restricted to the infirmary, because she probably wouldn't take care of herself if allowed to leave.

It had been purely accidental that he found out too. He had been going to check up on her one evening after dinner, just stopping in to see how she's feeling and maybe keep her some company, when he heard Carson talking.

"Lass, you _have_ to eat! I know it not good old regular chicken soup, but it's a pretty darn good imitation the Athosian's have made here. Please lass, you need to eat something and get your energy up."

John had just about gone in to back Carson up when Elizabeth spoke.

"I know Carson, its not that I don't appreciate what the Athosian's have given us or that I don't want to eat, it's just…" John hadn't been able to hear what she had said (mumbled), but thankfully neither had Carson.

"What was that love?"

"I…" John could hear the embarrassment in her voice and practically feel her blush; he smiled. "Its stupid, I know, but I… I don't like chicken soup." John had to bite back a chuckle and had a feeling that so did Carson.

"Oh! I see"

"I know! It's stupid and weird and stupid,"

"Oh, I'm sorry lass. It's nit stupid at all, we all have own little quirks especially when we're sick. You should have just said something love."

"I just didn't want to hurt anybody's feeling, Teyla said Charin made this for me." Elizabeth said and John had the sudden urge to hug her.

"Lass…you don't need to be worrying about that right now, you just need to be focusing on getting healthy. Now what would you like instead?" Carson the ever patient and caring doctor, John reminded himself to make sure the chefs make some of those sconey things for Carson.

"Do we have any tomato soup?" Elizabeth sounded like a little girl that was hoping to get a treat.

John didn't even wait to hear Carson answer. He raced back to the mess hall to bribe Sgt. Mason into opening one of the last canisters of tomatoes they had in storage.

And now that they had contact with Earth John always made sure that there was always extra tomato soup, you know, just in case.


	3. Music

Little things: Music

Elizabeth loves "international" music for lack of a better word, her favorites are the Latin tangos and flamencos, French ballads and probably the most cliché of all her favorites- the operas. But she's pretty open with all types of music; she has a memory drive full of random pop and hip-hop music from Germany, Japan, and Russia, Spanish rock, and Jazz (Miles Davis and Billie Holiday being her favorites).

She likes to listen to certain artists at certain times. Charles Trenet, Andrea Adam-Frey, Edith Pilaf and Francoise Hardy play when she's alone in her room doing her nails or just reading. She puts on _Tosca, La Boehm, Carmen, La Giaconda, Rigoletto_, or _Salome_ on after a particularly hard week or day and lets herself get lost in the voices. When it's a good week she dances in her room to Café Tabuca, Mana, Santana, Olga Tañón, and Juan Luis Guerra. When she had tea with Teyla she puts on Ella Fitzgerald, Louis Armstrong and Billie Holiday because Teyla loves the "whiskey" voices that they sing with; so different to Teyla's own melodic voice.

Yes, Elizabeth loves all different kinds of music. John is a little more partial; Johnny Cash being his favorite; he also likes Pasty Cline (but will never admit it) and Hank Williams, Bob Dylan, Chuck Berry and Janis Joplin (another one he'll never admit to). He doesn't tend to stray to far out of his music, and anyway he can't even understand half of what Elizabeth listens to.

She has tried to introduce him to some of her stuff but he never really gotten into it. It kinda bugged her for a while until she remembered his guitar. She goes to his room with sheet music one day. He looks so adorably confused when she asks him to learn the sheet music and to tell her when he feels comfortable with it- he almost blows her off, but after a pout and an eyebrow he concedes. At first he doesn't get it. It's not that the music is bad, he's just not used to it. It takes him a while before he can play the music almost perfectly. When he more or less masters it, he calls Elizabeth over as promised. When she gets to the room he watches as she puts on a long wrap like skirt and changes her shoes, she puts the CD on and asks him to play. It's slow flamenco and Elizabeth beings to dance, as she moves John can barely concentrate on the music he playing, all his focus is on Elizabeth in front of him moving.

She's always been graceful but this is mind-blowing. She is a gypsy woman enticing him.

Elizabeth has always loved to dance and the flamenco is one of her favorites. She had learned it in Argentina during a year abroad, her teacher had always told her that she need to let go and let the music take over- _tienes que sientir la musica en tu Corazon y entregarte a ella_. Elizabeth never really understood the meaning of those words until now-- feeling John's eyes on her as she danced to his guitar. When the song finishes they look at each other, both more than a little breathless; the air is pregnant with all the things they have never said, and the last notes of the song hang around the room enveloping them. When the next song starts Elizabeth blinks and things almost go back to the way they were.

Almost, because the next song is Elizabeth's favorite tango and she steps closer to John erasing the space between them. She moves his hands to the correct positions and lets out a smile. "Want to learn to tango?" Her voice is intimate and low. It sends shivers up John's spine and all he can do is nod. As they being to move to the music John thinks that he can learn to like some of Elizabeth's music.

Elizabeth loves international music. Her favorites definitely are the Latin tangos and flamencos because those are the one she only listens to with John.

- - - -

A/N: Translation: you have to feel the music in your heart and give in to it. And can I just say damn the TPTB for taking the possibility of this form us...


End file.
